Chapter 6
Grown-ups always told me not to follow strangers. Why did I not remember that? Darn... I want to go back to the office. Synopsis Assisting in the situation that happened and gathered the information requested from before. Dialogue Shuhei: "Is it here?" Minagawa: "This is where I last saw them. They must have gone into S1 from here..." Shuhei: "Let's just hope that they weren't taken too deep yet. We move in groups of 3. Move out!" You: "We're going in, too. Hurry!" Yuki: "Ha... You were so afraid last time. You're used to it already? Should I be happy about this or not?" Yuki: "Wait a second." You: "Why? What's up?" Yuki: "Are you sure you want to go further inside? It must be dangerous from here." You: "But we've already looked around here. Up ahead is the only place left to look." Yuki: "You wouldn't budge when I said it was okay, but now you're willing to go even though I say it's dangerous." You: "The past is past. Now is different" Yuki: "Shut it, mister." (Dungeon exploring) You: "Wait, did you just hear that?" Yuki: "It's coming from over there. Let's go!" (Encounter Vampire) Satomi: "Please help. I beg you." Vampire: "You don't have to try so hard. I'm not planning on killing you. Do not resist and you won't get hurt." Satomi: "Where are you taking us?" Vampire: "The altar." Satomi: "...Altar?" Vampire: "You will be prey for mighty Orochi to gain his power back. You'll ask me to kill you instead of asking for mercy" Yuki: "You hear that? She said Orochi." You: "I certainly did. My past... and the one you're looking for. This must have something to do with those. Let's go!" Vampire: "Who's there? Ha! You came here all by yourself to be prey, too? Get them!" (Vampire Battle 3* 2240AP 5535HP) You: "Stop right there!" Yuki: "Don't chase her. We need to rescue these people first." Shuhei: "Satomi!" Shuhei: "Are you all right, Satomi? Wake up!" Yuki: "She was fine until a while ago. She just lost consciousness." Shuhei: "Thank you. You saved Satomi." You: "Can you trust us now?" Shuhei: "I will trust you. You risked your own life to save one of us. I owe you now." You: "Thanks. I just wanted to find the contractor who helped me. I never wanted to dig up any secrets." Shuhei: "I get it. Her name is Hikari. She's know as the Child of Light." Shuhei: "Even among rogue contractors like us, she is particularly obsessed with S1." You: "Hikari? What do you mean by being obsessed with S1?" Shuhei: "Ever since she's become a contractor, she has been going in and out of S1." Shuhei: "It's safe to say she is the one who knows about S1 the most." You: "S1... Where can i find her?" Shuhei: "She's part of Back Alley like us. You'll meet her eventually if you stick around." You: "Thanks. I'll come around again." Shuhei: "We're still in your debt. Next time you come, tell us what you want. All right, we're leaving now." Yuki: "I suppose we'll see her eventually. But what are you going to say to her when you meet?" You: "I'm not sure." Yuki: "We found her traces, but I don't think she wants to talk to you yet. We should dig around here more." You: "We should. There must be something between her and S1, and I must have played a role in it, too." Yuki: "It looks that way. Countless victims were left when S1 was created. Perhaps she's one of them." You: "We're going to find out. Let's go back." Scenario Clear Next Chapter Category:Story